


Вопросы с подвохом

by xaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-The Sign of Three, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaa/pseuds/xaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было бы, если бы их не прервала клиентка?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопросы с подвохом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trick Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128297) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



\- Я это ты, не так ли? – спросил Шерлок, довольный своим выводом. Джон растерянно рассмеялся.

\- Нет, не я, - ответил он, пытаясь передвинуться в кресле ближе к Шерлоку.

\- Должен быть. Мужчина, отчасти милый, умный, люди меня не любят…

\- Из всего этого меня описывает только половина! – запротестовал Джон, с нежностью думая, насколько Шерлок нелеп, - Люди меня любят!

\- Ммм, нет, не думаю. Помнишь… - Шерлок вспоминал нужное слово, размахивая стаканом, - … исследование! – вспомнил он, - исследование, которое я сделал для тебя на твой день рождения? Про подавленную ненависть?

\- Да, - сказал Джон и стукнул ногой по икре Шерлока, что должно было обозначать упрек, - Очаровательно.

\- Тебе понравилось, - протянул Шерлок. Он опрокинулся назад в кресло и закрыл глаза, прижимая стакан ко лбу, - тебе все во мне нравится, - пробормотал он, - я вычислил.

Джон смотрел на него, поставив локти на колени и неплотно держа стакан в руках.

\- Ты даже не знал, что ты мой лучший друг.

\- Вычислил после того, как ты мне это сказал, - Шерлок, не открывая глаз, повел стаканом, будто это было единственное, что имело смысл, - До этого я не обладал всей информацией. А теперь да. По-моему, твой ход. Разве не твой ход? – он открыл глаза и покосился на Джона.

\- Я не могу играть, - напомнил тот, - ты не знаешь, кто я.

\- Ты Джон Ватсон. Нет, подожди, это я.

\- Ты не я.

\- Тогда я задам еще вопрос, полагаю? – Шерлок театрально поднял глаза к потолку в преувеличенной задумчивости, а затем попытался наклониться вперед, повторяя позу Джона, и их ноги запутались бы в клубок, если бы один из них пошевелился, - _Я_ привлекательный? – потребовал Шерлок, гордый за свой вопрос.

Джон перевел взгляд от его лица на бумажку на лбу и обратно на лицо.

\- Джон, - Шерлок недовольно толкнул его коленями – _привлекательный_?

Его лицо было достаточно близко, что при желании можно было пересчитать реснички. Джон вдруг почувствовал себя на удивление трезвым.

\- Шерлок.

Веки Шерлока затрепетали, и он инстинктивно качнулся к Джону. Если бы тот не отклонился в другую сторону, они бы поцеловались просто вследствие законов физики.

\- Ммм?

Джон потянулся и поставил куда-то стакан. Наверно. У него определенно уже не было стакана в руках.

\- Шерлок, - его голос звучал как будто издалека, как будто он слушал все это с большого расстояния. Он облизнул губы. - Скажи мне не жениться на Мэри.

Шерлок сосредоточился. Нахмурился.

\- Но ты _должен_ на ней жениться. Мэри будет…

Джон положил руку Шерлоку на загривок. Это было странно. Джон никогда до него там не дотрагивался. Шея Шерлока была теплой и гладкой под его рукой, а на пальцы упали кудри, невозможно мягкие после такого-то вечера. Шерлок не шевелился, хотя глаза его расширились. Он моргнул.

\- Мэри будет…

\- Нет, - прервал Джон мягко. Он пристально смотрел на Шерлока, но не в его глаза. Он старался все заметить, раз уж был так близко. Было такое чувство, что он видит Шерлока первый раз, что раньше он и не _смотрел_ на него по-настоящему. От скул к векам, ко лбу, до линии волос, к ушам, рту, подбородку, носу.

\- Шерлок. Послушай. Дай мне повод не жениться на Мэри.

\- Для этого нет причин, Джон, - быстро проговорил Шерлок, - для тебя будет абсолютно логично…

Наконец, наконец Джон позволил себе заглянуть Шерлоку в глаза.

\- А если я скажу тебе, что люблю кого-то другого?

Шерлок моргнул. Джон пожелал, чтобы хоть один из них не пил так много, и можно было определить, о чем он думает.

\- Это было бы глупо с твоей стороны, Джон. Ты не знаешь никого лучше…

\- Если я скажу, что ждал, когда тот, кого я люблю, подаст мне знак?

Шерлок сглотнул. Джон подумал, что они еще ближе, чем были. Было трудно сосредоточиться на глазах Шерлока. Одна его рука все еще была у Шерлока на шее, другая – на его колене.

\- Ты любишь Мэри, - прошептал Шерлок.

\- Тебя я полюбил раньше, - шепнул Джон и потерся носом о нос Шерлока. Тот ахнул, и это был такой прекрасный, желанный звук, что он опьянил Джона сильнее алкоголя, проник в кровь и согрел изнутри, - я люблю тебя сильнее.

\- Я не… - Шерлок дышал с трудом. Его руки немного покрутились в воздухе, остановившись на Джоне, и тот на мгновение задумался, куда делся его стакан, а потом решил, что ему все равно.

\- Я тебе не подхожу, - руки Шерлока схватили, смяли, скрутили рубашку Джона, притягивая его ближе.

Это движение направило лицо Джона в волосы Шерлока, который этому был только рад.

\- Ты спас меня.

\- Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем я, - Шерлок повернулся лицом в шею Джона.

\- Ты лучший человек, которого я встречал.

\- Я бы был отвратительным бойфрендом.

\- А кто говорит о бойфренде?

У Шерлока перехватило дыхание. Его хватка на рубашке Джона ослабла, он немного отодвинулся, и Джон смог снова видеть его лицо.

\- О. Я думал мы…

\- Шерлок, ты уже спланировал нашу свадьбу, - сказал Джон, и наконец-то позволил себе поцеловать его. Шерлок толком не целовал в ответ. Не совсем. Не сразу. Он казался слишком ошеломленным, чтобы вообще делать что-то. А потом его руки внезапно снова сжались на рубашке Джона, и он притянул его ближе, и поцеловал в ответ, и даже если немного неаккуратно и не слажено, то настолько воодушевленно, что сердце Джона буквально заныло.

А потом, так же внезапно, Шерлок отодвинулся.

\- Ты не должен это делать.

\- Я должен, - заверил его Джон, и поцеловал Шерлока в шею.

\- О, _на х*й_ , - сказал Шерлок, и до боли вцепился в волосы Джона.

\- Это что-то новое, - сказал Джон, забавляясь, и потянул Шерлока за мочку уха, - я не знаю, алкоголь винить или вожделение. Может все сразу? Ты это буквально? – Джон вернулся к губам Шерлока, нежно покусывая. Шерлок потряс головой, не давая Джону углубить поцелуй.

\- Ты не должен. Ты меня утром возненавидишь.

\- Не переходи сразу к утру, ты пропустишь все самое интересное, - Джон попытался притянуть Шерлока к себе рукой, которая все еще лежала на его шее.

\- Джон, - сказал Шерлок, не поддаваясь, и твердо убрал руку Джона. Тот посмотрел на него. Зрачки расширены, но сосредоточен, уже не пьян. Он выглядел непреклонно и упрямо.

\- Нет никакой Мэри, - сказал ему Джон. Шерлок пристально на него посмотрел.

\- Есть. Я ее видел.

\- Ты прав. Мэри есть. Только я ее не люблю.

Шерлок продолжал смотреть.

\- Что?

\- И она меня не любит.

Теперь его лице начало проявляться понимание.

\- _Что?_

Джон улыбнулся. И рассмеялся. Он упал в кресло и смеялся, и смеялся, и смеялся, до слез. И потом, пытаясь отдышаться, посмотрел на Шерлока, который смотрел на него в недоумении. И Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- О, - процитировал он, - видел бы ты свое лицо.

Шерлок встал, нависнув над ним.

\- Нет никакой помолвки. Все это было для виду.

\- Не только для виду, - сказал Джон, - все это имело цель, правда? Это заставило тебя наконец осознать насколько сильно ты меня любишь.

\- Как будто это во мне была вся трудность!

\- Я тебя купил с потрохами, - сказал Джон, и Шерлок ударил его подушкой. Джон счастливо смеялся, уворачиваясь от ударов Шерлока, и тот в конце концов осел на колени перед креслом Джона и просто смотрел на него. Джон сбросил с кресла подушку и улыбнулся, протягивая руку и запутываясь в волосах Шерлока, потому что теперь было можно.

\- Никакой свадьбы? – спросил Шерлок через некоторое время.

\- Свадьба есть. Прекрасная свадьба, со вкусом подготовленная двумя женихами. Нами обоими. С небольшой помощью со стороны.

\- Ты подстроил… все это, - Шерлок говорил медленно, все еще в процессе осознания.

\- Что бы ты сказал, если бы вернулся, и я попросил твоей руки?

\- Сказал бы, что ты сошел с ума.

\- А что ты на это скажешь сейчас?

\- Я скажу… - Шерлок остановился и нахмурился, - я скажу, что это на тебя не похоже.

\- Что, желание выйти за тебя замуж?

\- Нет, в это я могу поверить. Ты посылал мне смешанные сигналы, которые я пытался игнорировать ради Мэри, так что нет, в это я поверю. Я имею в виду, что эта интрига на тебя не похожа. У тебя ужасно получаются _интриги_.

\- Но вот Мэри их обожает, - сказал Джон.

\- О, - сказал Шерлок, - умная лгунья, я _знал_ , должен был догадаться, что что-то с ней нечисто. Ты никогда не собирался на ней жениться?

\- Мы всегда были просто друзьями. Я думал, мы заключим такой договор, знаешь, «если мы оба будем одиноки через столько-то лет…». Потом ты вернулся, и она сказала, что ей надоело, что я вздыхаю по тебе, а я ответил, что это потому, что ты никогда меня не заметишь, и она сказала, что может заставить тебя тоже повздыхать, если я соглашусь на ее план. Сначала я и не собирался, но потом ты сделал тот фокус в метро, и я подумал… - Джон обдумал свои слова, потому что это была не шутка, он на самом деле имел это в виду, - я подумал, может это как раз то что нам нужно. Может нас просто нужно подтолкнуть к пониманию правды. И я ей не поверил, не был уверен, но потом ты… Ты был… Все это время… Сегодня ты провел меня по барам на улицах, где мы вместе находили трупы. Никогда и не мечтал, что ты сделаешь что-нибудь настолько романтичное.

\- Я сделал это для тебя, - сказал Шерлок, - это _ты_ романтичный.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Джон, - я влюблен в тебя. Выходи за меня.

\- Ты это серьезно.

\- Я серьезно. Богом клянусь, - Джон смахнул Шерлоку челку со лба, провел большим пальцем по его щеке. Шерлок прерывисто вздохнул.

\- Это был опасный план, не так ли?

\- Нет. Не совсем. Мы начинали постепенно. Но ты так сильно среагировал, что мы почувствовали уверенность. Ты не настолько загадочен как думаешь, знаешь ли. Так что скажешь, Шерлок Холмс? Хочешь выйти за меня замуж?

\- Да, я хочу за тебя замуж, - сказал Шерлок и метнулся вверх, в кресло, покрывая лицо Джона отчаянными поцелуями, - конечно, я хочу за тебя замуж, - внезапно он остановился и оторвал бумажку со лба Джона, а потом и со своего. Джон с любопытством смотрел, как Шерлок читает свое имя.

\- Я? Я был самим собой? _Отчасти_ милый? Я вообще не милый!

\- Мадонна, - сказал Джон.

\- Это ведь женщина?

\- Да, это ты правильно понял. В следующий раз будь уверен, что знаешь, кто тот человек, которого ты загадываешь, - Джон смял бумажки и бросил их в сторону.

\- Можно мне кое-что сказать?

\- Конечно, можно.

\- Я написал тебе очень хорошую речь, знаешь ли! Я _трудился_ над ней!

\- Я тебе тоже напишу и мы оба их произнесем на свадьбе, как тебе?

Шерлок подумал.

\- Приемлемо, - решил он. И мгновение спустя, с таким видом, будто пересекает мост и поджигает его, - Я люблю тебя.

Джон улыбнулся ему.

\- Я может и считаю это дело непростым. Но я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
